


Body Swap || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [7]
Category: Phandom
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Dan's cousin comes over and after a freaky trip to the museum they wake up in each other's bodies. The problem is keeping it from Phil and finding out if he likes Dan the way Dan loves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/46184915-phan-one-shots-~-body-swap  
> Read on Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137482904599/body-swap-phan

Alice's POV

I dragged my suitcase behind me as I frustratingly studied the piece of crumpled paper in front of me. I had accidentally sat on it on the train. Now the directions to my cousin's flat were creased and I could hardly make his smudgy handwriting. I groaned and looked around, in hope that I might see him or his mentioned flat mate. 

His name is Dan Howell and he lives with his flat mate Phil, and I'm having a hard time finding where they live. I looked over the writing one more time and was able to make out an address. I followed the numbers down the street until I found a block of flats.

Sighing, I went inside and pressed the button for the lift. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited, there was no way I was taking the stairs. They lived on one of the top floors and I was too lazy to drag my big ass case up them all. 

After a long while of waiting I huffed and clicked the button again. "Excuse me miss?" A sickly sweet voice said behind me. I whipped round, "What?" I accidentally snapped, making her fake smile turn downwards. "The lift is out of order, you will have to take the stairs." She said, less happily this time. She trotted away in her high heels, nose held high above her head.

I groaned and grasped the handle, angrily stomping over to the stairs.

...

I was breathing heavily and there was a stitch in my side. I clutched my hip and shoved my suitcase on the top step whilst I caught my breath. I really need to get some exercise! I thought then picked up my suitcase and studied the door numbers until I came to the correct number. I quickly fixed myself up, combing my hair with my fingers and patting down any creases in my clothes.

Once I was satisfied I let out a deep breath and lifted my hand to knock. Without warning the door flew open and I ended up knocking on a chest. I looked up to see a smirking Dan, who was looking rather amused.

"You look like you've just ran a marathon! You're half an hour late y'know." He chuckled. 

"Oh shut the fuck up, I've not had the best day! First I get stared at by a creepy guy on the train, then I discover I've sat on your directions and crumpled up the paper. Reading your crappy handwriting was hard enough without the fucked up paper, THEN the lift was out of order so I had to lug this piece of shit up the stairs of mount Everest!" I groaned. He chuckled and brought me into a quick hug.

"Well you better come inside. Phil's glued to the telly so he might not notice you've arrived." He grinned and picked up my suitcase. He let out a sort of strangled yelp as he picked it up. I laughed at his face. "What have you got in here? Rocks?" He wheezed as he tried to keep himself upright and carry the case at the same time.

"No, you just have no muscle." I smiled and walked ahead, leaving him to deal with my heavy case. I walked into the living room to see Phil scrolling on his phone. I smiled and walked behind him, then tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and looked back at me with an innocent smile.

"Hey Alice, how are you?" He asked, politely.

"Exhausted, but thanks for asking!" I grinned and fell back in his lap, yawning and sprawling out.

"Make yourself comfortable why don't ya." He teased.

"Shut up!" I mumbled, snuggling into his jumper. He chuckled and continued to play his iphone game. He's such a child!

"Seriously Al, if you were tired you should try sleeping on a bed." Dan chuckled.

"Comfy." I muttered. I suddenly felt to arms pick me up bridal style, making me squeal. I looked up to see a chuckling Dan.

"No muscle my arse!" He smiled.

"Pfft, whatever! SLAVE TAKE ME TO MY ROOM!" I ordered. He shook his head but complied. He took me up to their nerd room where I'd be staying. They had set up the sofa bed for me. I saw my case laying, tucked away in the corner. 

Without warning, I was chucked down onto the bed. "Ow, this bed isn't exactly that soft, my bum hurts!" I moaned.

"Oh well, get some sleep, we're getting up early tomorrow." Dan warned.

"Ugh, but you're never up early!" I complained.

"I know but Phil wanted to go to the museum and it shuts early tomorrow so we're going in the morning." Dan replied.

"Fiiiiiiiiine."

"Night Alice."

"Night Dan." I sighed, before falling into a deep sleep.

. . .

"This was believed to be the face of one of their most cherished gods. It was a god of judgment and they prayed forgiveness for the sins they had done. The god then decided if the subject would be punished or forgiven." Our guide droned on.

"It's pretty ugly." I stated.

"Alice!" Dan chuckled, as we studied one of the old wooden tiki masks. 

"It looks like squid ward." I laughed, poking its large nose. Dan burst out laughing, getting annoyed looks from a lot of people around us. "Where's Phil?" I asked him.

"He's over there." Dan sighed, staring in his direction ... longingly? Did ... Did Dan like Phil? OMG PHAN! ... Yes I watch their videos, problem?

"Daaaaan?" I dragged out.

"Hm?" He replied, still distracted by Phil, looking around the portraits.

"Do you like Phil?" I asked. His head whipped around with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean?" He asked, wearily.

"I mean .... do you fancy hiiim?" I teased. His eyebrows shot further up his forehead and his cheeks tinted pink.

"N-no, why would you think that? We're just friends, we've been friends forever. Why would I think of him in that way? Is it not possible to be in a close friendship without having feelings for each other? I mean come on, me and Phil? What are you on about Alice? I don't-" He rambled. I sighed and interrupted him.

"So you do like him then?"

"Yes." He said and cursed under his breath. His cheeks were full on scarlet now.

"Aw, that is so cute! You should tots get together!" I cooed.

"I don't think he likes me that way. I know he's straight, he went out with a girl called Sarah a few months ago." He sighed, looking really depressed. My heart went out to him, it's hard liking someone who you know might not ever like you back.

"A/N Sorry for interrupting but I just lmafo'd cause it changed someone to Simon and I burst out laughing! Continue ... It's hard liking Simon"

"You have to try Dan, otherwise you will never know! Flirt, get close to him, make him embarrassed, see if he likes you that way, drop hints-"

"MISS! Would you mind keeping it down?" Our guide asked, sounding irritated. She was a small Indian woman. I looked around to see our group had moved on to the next exhibit and we were still standing next to the MASK OF JUDGMENT! I glared at her for interrupting our meaningful conversation.

"Do you mind? I'm having a heart to heart conversation here!" I snapped.

"There is no need to be so rude miss, show some respect to the gods. I'm sure your conversation can wait for after the tour." She spoke sharply, yet the sick smile never left her face.

"You're GOD can suck my di-"

"That's enough Alice, just keep quiet." Dan stopped me. I huffed and glared at the woman who gave me a creepy gaze, muttering under her gaze. Probably cursing me. 

"Stupid cow." I whispered, making the corner's of Dan's mouth lift.

"Come on guys, I could use a milkshake." Phil interrupted, beaming away. I caught Dan staring fondly at his child like features and smiled to myself.

"Definitely." I grinned. We turned to go, but just as I was about to go I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned round to see the little Indian woman. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You better watch yourself, some people tend to feel a bit ... weird after seeing the god of judgment." She had a knowing smirk on her face. I continued to stare with my eyebrow cocked.

"Right ... okay goodbye." I replied and walked out, shaking my head. "Nutter." I said under my breath and joined my two favourite boys.

 

Dan's POV

 

I couldn't help stealing glances at Phil every time Alice made him laugh, why was he so perfect? Why did I have to like him? Why not a girl? ... because he's too perfect that's why! I sighed sadly.

"Dan you alright?" Phil's voice suddenly asked me. I snapped out of it, and smiled at him. 

"I'm alright, just a little tired." I replied. Alice yawned.

"Yeah, me too, I think I should hit the hay. I'll leave you two boys alone to ... talk." She said, giving me a hidden wink. I frowned at her, shaking my head subtly. I can't tell him ... I'm hopeless at the whole flirting thing too. She kissed Phil on the cheek as well as me and gave me a hug. "Just try." She whispered in my ear. I gulped.

She walked out the room and up the stairs. I felt my palms get sweaty and start to shake, I wasn't actually going to flirt was I?

"What was that about?" Phil chuckled. I looked over at him questionably.

"Huh?" I asked.

"She acts like we're a couple or something." He chuckled, shaking his head. I felt my heart sink, there's no way I'm going to even attempt to find out.

"I have to go to bed, night Phil." I rushed out, and stood up abruptly, feeling depressed.

"Oh ... okay." He frowned and I power walked out, and quickly shut my bedroom door. I slid down it and hid my face in my knees, tears threatening to spill. Two years ... two bloody years and he's still oblivious. It used to be just a normal friendship, then I started to notice things, like how beautiful he was and the cute little things he did. Now I have stupid feelings for him which are useless. When he dated Sarah, It felt like he'd ripped out my heart, threw it on the ground and stomped all over it.

I shakily changed into pyjamas and climbed into bed, trying to get my depressing thoughts out my nagging brain so I could get some sleep.

. . .

I groaned as the light poured into the room. I felt really weird, why was I sleeping on my back? I never sleep on my back. I rolled over onto my front, only to jump up. My chest hurt, I reached up to see where it hurt but froze.

WHAT THE HELL? 

I jumped out of bed, why was I in the nerd room? Wasn't Alice sleeping here? I looked down at my chest and screamed. I HAD TITS! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TITS? I ran over to the mirror and nearly screamed again when I saw my reflection. Why the HELL am I in ALICE'S BODY?

I looked myself over, rubbing my eyes to make sure I was seeing right. I had long toffee locks, peachy pale skin, pink full lips and bright green eyes. AND TITS! What the HELL happened to me? 

I heard footsteps on the stairs and panicked, I was only in her underwear which made me blush. I dived under the covers and pulled them round me. I was beyond shocked when I saw myself burst through the door.

"YOU-WHAT-HOW?" I shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BODY GET OUT!" the other me shouted. Was it Alice?

"Alice is that you? What the HELL happened and why are you in MY body?" I whispered, realizing we would probably wake Phil up.

"I don't know, WHAT THE FUCK! Okay there was probably some weird mix up, maybe I'm dreaming, that HAS to be it!" Alice rambled.

"It can't be, because I'M CONSCIOUS!" I whisper yelled.

"Okay ... okay ... let me think ... oh-OOOOH." She (well me) stopped and looked over at me guiltily.

"What did you do?" I snapped.

"Well y'know how I insulted that stupid god figure yesterday?" She asked.

I frowned and nodded. "Well ... the weird Indian guide pulled me to the side and told me people can feel a bit ... weird after seeing the god of judgment so....."

"So basically you've JINXED US and we're probably going to stay this way!" I groaned.

"WHAT? I can't be YOU! You've got people who watch your videos, I don't know your stupid background stories and I don't have your sense of humour! OH MY GOD THE RADIO SHOW!" She panicked, making me visibly pale.

"Oh nooo." I whined.

"Right, right we just have to um .... try persuade that lady to change us back!" She said.

"It's like that movie Freaky Friday but WORSE! I doubt she'll just CHANGE us back, we probably have to do something first." I groaned.

"Well get dressed, we need to TRY!" She argued. 

"Fine!" I snapped. I unwrapped myself from the covers and other me made a very unmanly squeak. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh my god, you'll see me naked!" She moaned. I blushed furiously at the thought.

"I'll close my eyes?" 

"Close your eyes and get DRESSED? Good luck!" She snapped.

"It's not like you're any better ... you're gunna see my ....hm." I trailed off and saw myself blush also.

"Oh my god!" She cringed.

. . . 

After a very awkward changing I had pulled on some blue skinny jeans, a tank top and a black hoodie. I was going simple, I just brushed her hair, considering I couldn't be bothered to straighten it all.

I heard Alice walk out the room and I turned around, I was wearing one of my skinny jeans and a plain black shirt. What made me cringe though was my hair, it wasn't straightened.

"Straighten it now!" I said through gritted teeth. She smirked.

"But I like your hair natural." She grinned.

"Straighten it before I STRANGLE you!" I threatened.

"Ugh, fine!" She groaned and went to straighten my natural mess. Five minutes later we left the flat, leaving a note for Phil. It felt weird walking in another person's body, I couldn't cross my arms over my chest properly. I felt really uncomfortable. I looked over at Alice, to see she was walking quite awkwardly with her legs spread a small distance apart. 

"Don't walk like a retard! You're making me look bad!" I hissed.

"I don't exactly like walking with this thing between my legs!" She hissed back.

"Just try!" I pleaded. She sighed but walked more normally as we hurried to the museum.

. . .

"PLEASE! I'm begging you, you don't understand, I have people to please. I have a radio show this weekend, please you NEED to change us back!" I pleaded. 

The little Indian woman was looking between Alice and I, a small smirk on her face but it was thoughtful. I looked over at Alice to see her glaring. I elbowed her in the ribs, we needed to act nice.

"I'm sorry I can't help you." She waved off.

"WHAT?" Alice and I shouted in sync.

"I'm serious, I honestly cannot help you. I wasn't the one who turned you, you were disrespectful to the god of judgment. He set upon you this punishment." She explained.

"Is there any way we can get out of it?" Alice asked, through gritted teeth.

"Give me a second." The Indian woman smiled falsely and walked over to the weird wooden mask. She looked like she was having a conversation with it.

"Great, we're stuck with a mentalist to change us back." Alice hissed.

"Shut up, you got us in this mess so you can try be nice enough to get us out!" I snapped.

"My fault? I was just being honest! Besides it will all be fine when we change back." She huffed.

"If we change back." I pointed out, making her scoff. We kept quiet and watched as the strange Indian woman continued to chat with the god. Once she was finally finished she walked over to us with the same false smile, I was beginning to wonder if it was her natural one.

"He has .... given you a warning." She said. I breathed out, that's good right?

"And ... what does that mean?" Alice asked, exasperated.

"It means the punishment will be cut short." The woman explained. We both let out a sigh of relief, thank god I thought. "To one week." She finished. We both froze.

"WHAT! That's ages!" I complained.

"It was quite generous actually. It was that or eternity. I could always get him to change his mind-"

"NO!" We both shouted.

"Well then, have a nice week." She grinned and walked away. We both looked at each other, exasperated.

"One week ...." Alice breathed.

"It could be worse ...." I tried to make the situation slightly better.

. . . 

We both entered the flat gloomily, we decided we'd try act as natural as possible and tried to be normal. If one messes up there might be some weird questions.

"There you two are. I've been waiting for hours." Phil sighed.

"Oh-um sorry." I said.

"Hey do you wanna do a live show later Dan?" Phil asked sweetly. My eyes widened and I glanced sideways at 'Dan'.

"Oh u-um, not today Phil, I'm not feeling too well." Alice lied, making a tired and sick face. I wanted to slap myself because it looked really stupid.

"Oh okay, another time then? We promised the people." Phil giggled, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth. Without thinking I squealed, then slapped a hand over my mouth. Alice and Phil looked at me weird.

"You okay Alice?" Phil chuckled. I blushed and looked at Alice who looked like I'd just killed someone. Yeah, she wasn't the squealing type.

"Oh u-um, yeah. It's just adorable when you're tongue pokes out the side." I just couldn't keep my thoughts in my mind! I blushed terrible and coughed over the awkward silence. 

"Okay ... wanna play some guitar hero?" He asked.

"Please." I sighed.

"I thought you hated the game Alice." Phil frowned as we walked into the lounge. I saw Alice grumble under breath and I shrugged.

"Just in the mood." I shrugged off. "Lets play," I grinned and picked up my favourite guitar. 

We played for a good hour or two, Alice didn't take part, with the excuse of she wasn't in the mood and she was tired. 

"Alright I'm going to cook some lunch." Alice spoke up after a while.

"You cook Dan? I thought you always burnt everything." Phil teased.

"Oh, well I'm just in the mood." Her excuse was. I face palmed myself, luckily Phil didn't notice and shrugged. I grabbed my phone and unlocked it, logging on to twitter.

"Why are you on Dan's phone?" Phil asked, eyebrow raised.

"I-um, he said I could use it since mine is out of battery." I lied. 

"Alright." He shrugged. Phew.

I looked through tweets, replying to a few then slipped my phone in my pocket. Alice soon came in with three plates of spaghetti. I raised my eyebrows, I guess this wasn't too suspicious. Anyone can cook spaghetti and add sauce to it right?

"You didn't burn the house down then." Phil teased, eating a mouthful of spaghetti. Alice stuck her tongue out at him and he giggled, making me sigh. He smiled and closed his eyes, finishing his mouthful. "Mmm, this is good Dan." He grinned, a twinkle in his eye. I wish I could cook properly so I could compliments like that all the time.

"Thanks." Alice grinned and we finished our spaghetti in comfortable silence. The rest of the night was us watching movies. I didn't realize that halfway through I had absentmindedly scooted closer to Phil until I was resting against his side. I smiled when I felt his arm go round my shoulder and snuggled into his embrace more.

I looked over at Alice then the smile dropped ... he was hugging Alice not me! It may be my mind but it's Alice's appearance, did he ... like her? I looked up at him and he had a soft smile on his lips as he watched the screen, engrossed in whatever we were watching. 

I saw Alice turn to look at me and frowned at how I'd snuggled up to Phil. She gave me a worrying look, I knew what it meant. She was telling me I shouldn't get close to him whilst I was in her body. I nodded slightly and pulled away from him, pretending to stretch then leaned against the arm rest, feeling sad.

 

Phil's POV

 

It's been two days since our trip to the museum. Ever since then, Dan and Alice were acting weird. I mean it was nothing major but it was like they had swapped habits somehow. I frowned as Alice tapped the of her chair whilst Dan read a book. Wasn't Alice the bookworm? Dan drummed all the time!

Alice had been using Dan's phone a lot, in fact I hadn't seen Dan use it once. Which was weird. I thought he didn't trust anyone with his phone ... especially Alice who was a slight trouble maker. I felt a bit disappointed that he trusted her with one of his personal things. I know it was stupid but I was sort of jealous. 

I've sort of crushed on Dan for a while now, I used to refuse my feelings towards him but after a while I just let my self think that way and now I have a full on crush. He's just so perfect in every way. I wasn't ever going to tell him though ... we had too good a friendship for me to mess up.

There's Alice ... she's funny, smart, attractive and she has similar interests. She's like a woman version of him, I used to fancy her a while ago before I realized my feelings for Dan and they've never truly vanished ... she's like my second crush but if it came down to it ... I'd probably choose Dan if I could.

"Phil? You okay?" Dan asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at him, nodding. He just shrugged it off and went back to reading ... he's acting so weird. I looked at Alice, to see her already looking at me. When she saw I caught her looking, she looked away, blushing. I frowned ... does she like me? I smiled slightly at the idea ... if I couldn't have Dan ... then maybe ...

"So, do you want to do a live show Dan?" I asked him, hoping he'd say yes. We still owe the fans one. 

"Oh ... I don't know Phil." He said, biting his lip. Stop looking, stop looking, stop looking.

"But Daaan, we need to make one. We promised." I whined, pouting. He looked hesitant and glanced at Alice, why? I looked between them, watching as they shared small private messages through facial expression. What?

"Um okay Phil." He finally answered, looking nervous. 

"Okay ..." I frowned, looking between him and Alice once before getting up to get my laptop. Weird ...

 

Alice's POV

 

"I have no idea what to do!" I whisper yelled at Dan when Phil left the room.

"Um, have you watched my live shows before?" He questioned.

"One or two, not much." I responded, shrugging.

"Well you know how I do it sorta? Anyway it's Phil's live show so he'll probably do most of the talking!" Dan said.

"Fine fine." I sighed.

"Just don't do anything that would make me look weird. Just sort of hum or sing to fill in awkward spaces or something." He suggested. I nodded, feeling anxious. I'd be live in front of thousands of people. If I mess up, people will ask questions!

Phil entered the room, with his laptop in hand. "Do you wanna be in the live show Alice?" Phil asked. Dan smiled and nodded, well at least it shouldn't be too bad.

"Hey guys!" Phil started, waving into the web cam. I smiled nervously as I saw the chat explode, with Hi Phil's and Hi Dan, hey Phil and Who's that? I glanced over at Dan who was currently in my form, keeping a smile on my face.

"This is Alice, she's my cousin and will be staying with us for a while." I explained, damn it's weird talking like this!

"Will she be in your next video? Asks TanyaLlama." Phil said.

"Yeah sure, we could do a Q and A." Dan said, but realized h was in my body. "I mean if that's okay Dan." She said.

"Yeah, definitely." I grinned.

The live show went fairly smoothly, when there were questions for me, Dan answered quite confidently. He knew most things about me so it wasn't too hard. Luckily there wasn't too many questions or times where I had to talk since Phil rambled on about god knows what. I didn't pay much attention.

"Right well we should go, bye guys." Phil smiled and waved at the camera. 

"Byyyyyyyyye!" I dragged out, waving.

"See ya internet!" Dan said, but mad it look like he was teasing me. I laughed as Phil closed the lid of the laptop.

"Right, bedtime I think." Dan yawned.

"Alright, night Alice." Phil smiled. Dan smiled and hugged him quickly and pecked me on the cheek before going up to the nerd room, we agreed we'd sleep in different rooms so we don't look too suspicious. 

I was about to say I was going too when Phil turned to me, biting his lip. "Dan ..." Phil started, sighing a bit. I wasn't sure what he was about to say but I needed to act as much like Dan as possible. This could be something important. 

He looked nervous ... did he like Dan too? I needed to find out ... I could get Dan to see as he is in my body. I'd usually do it myself but the situation doesn't help that too much.

"I need to tell you something." He breathed out ... oh god this could be it. If Phil confesses his love, I'll kiss him for Dan, I know he'd be a wuss and not do it so I'll get it over and done with for him!

"I like Alice." He blurted, making me turn ice cold .... WHAT! WHEN? I mean I was flattered but it would crush Dan ... how am I supposed to respond to that? I mean he WAS talking about ME! 

"W-what?" I stuttered, I couldn't help look mildly horrified.

"Look I know she's your cousin but I really like her. I think she likes me too, she's been quite weird the past few days. Do you think I should go for it?" He asks, biting his lip. WELL FUCK ME!

"Uuuuuum, maybe ... maybe you should wait a bit. Um ... give it a week or two, just to make sure if what she might be hinting is correct and if you actually like her like that." Huh ... that came out better than I thought!

He sighed sadly but nodded, "Okay." He smiled and hugged me. I felt really bad. One, because Dan liked him and two, I don't think I liked Phil that way. I mean he was attractive and caring and funny but he was more like my brother than anything else. 

Should I tell Dan? But he'd be heart broken ... so much for him doing some investigating on whether he liked Dan or not. Oh god ... what do I do? If I keep it from him he'll only find out when and if Phil asks him out ... well me out but anyway ... oh god!

 

Dan's POV

 

I woke late the next morning as usual and found Phil, typing away at his laptop, with his glasses on. He looked so cute. I smiled at him. "Morning." I said groggily, almost sighing in frustration when I remembered I was in Alice's form, I couldn't go all gooey eyed on him.

"Morning." He smiled gently. He looked at me with an emotion i couldn't decipher but it made my cheeks heat up since his stare looked like it wouldn't be moving for some time. I turned and walked into the kitchen, embarrassed. 

Then I froze ... does he fancy Alice!? I mean, he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Alice's body. I felt my heart sink in my chest and tears threaten to fall. I angrily poured my cereal and took it to my room, where I saw Alice reading a book. 

I harshly put the bowl of cereal on my side table, startling Alice. She frowned when she saw I was close to tears. 

"Dan what's wrong?" She asked.

"I think ... Phil fancies you. I saw him checking your body out when I went to get some breakfast." I choked. I saw a guilty look cross her (well my) face and she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Dan ... and I know. He sort of told me last night." She said, ducking her head like she was ashamed.

"What?" I squeaked.

"H-he told me that he liked me last night and asked for advice..." She trailed off.

"What did you say?" I asked, feeling my heart being ripped to shreds.

"I told him to wait a week or two, to see if what he was feeling was right. He said that he thinks I like him back because of your stupid lovesick looks you keep stealing at him. He thinks I have the hots for him." She said, exasperated.

"Do you?" I questioned, suddenly glaring at her.

"WHAT? No, I mean no offense to Phil. I just see him as a brother figure more than a romantic interest. I'm sorry Dan really, you just have to stop acting all lovey around him." She sighed.

"It's fine Alice. I knew he didn't like me anyway." I sighed, letting one tear escape. Alice brought me in for a hug, it was weird hugging someone taller than me. Since we swapped bodies I've had to get used to being so god damn small.

 

2 Days Later

 

"Two days left!" Alice whispered in my ear. I smiled sadly at her and nodded. To be honest I don't really know if I'll enjoy being back as much as I thought I would. I mean it's nice getting a few looks from Phil ... but knowing it's not actually me hurts inside. He likes Alice ... not me. When I go back, he'll ask her out.

Alice said that she'd unfortunately have to decline and it would probably break Phil. Then I'd have to hear him whine about how nobody loves him when I'll be sitting there yelling in my head. I DO YOU OBLIVIOUS IDIOT! 

"Hey Alice, do you want to go get a coffee?" Phil asks. I nearly forget he was talking to me because of the name. I snap out of my thoughts and turn to him.

"Oh um, I'm not feeling too well. Why don't you go with Dan?" I suggested. I would love nothing more to spend alone time with him but it wouldn't be me. I saw him sigh sadly, which only made me more depressed.

"Yeah okay." He said and went to look for Alice. I felt my mood drop to zero. Idiot.

 

Alice's POV

 

I agreed to go get coffee with Phil, maybe then I could see if he was still feeling the same way about me. We ordered out drinks, me being careful to order Dan's favourite. It wasn't too bad, luckily Dan and I had similar tastes.

We left Starbucks, sipping our coffee and walking around the streets of London. It was Sunday, not many people were out since most of them went shopping on Saturday or Friday but there was still a lot of people.

"So ... how's it going with Alice?" I asked, nervously. Please, please, please. I begged silently.

"I don't know ... I thought she might like me that way but I must have been getting the wrong message. I think she only likes me as a friend." Phil sighed.

"Y'know ... maybe she just isn't the one. I think she thinks of you as more of a brotherly figure. Don't worry you'll find the right person." I smiled and put my arm round his shoulder. He leaned into the touch a bit and gave me a half smiled.

"Thanks Dan." He whispered.

I bit my lip when an idea came to mind, I could try be cutesy for Dan ... maybe I can get Phil to like Dan somehow ... I'm POSITIVE that he must have some feelings towards Dan ... I mean they're just so perfect for each other. The way they used to act in old videos ... it just looked right. I felt responsible for making sure Phan happened.

I pulled away from the hug and let our hand bump. I then decided to let my hand slide into his, intertwining our fingers. I was relieved when Phil didn't pull away, I glanced at him to see him smiling down at our clasped hands ... maybe there is some hope. I squeezed his hand gently and gave him a cute Dan smile. 

I might have imagined it but I thought I saw a small blush creep across his face. Maybe all hope isn't lost ...

. . .

"DAN! HOW ON EARTH AM I GOING TO DO THE RADIO SHOW TONIGHT? I'M FREAKING OUT OH MY GOD!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT BUTTONS TO PRESS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO OH MY GOD!" I freaked out. 

"Calm down, Phil might hear you!" He hushed me. I clamped shut bu couldn't stop nervously pacing and dancing across the floor. It was silent for a while until Dan spoke up.

"Wait! I have an idea!" he smiled. He ran over to his drawer and pulled out two ear pieces. "We can communicate through this! It can stay in your ear, my fringe can mostly cover it up and it isn't that big anyway, it should be unnoticeable. Just try not to show it in the camera angles. I explain was buttons to press." Dan explained, handing one to me so we could test it.

"Hello." He spoke into the speaker and it successfully sounded in my ear.

"It works!" I sighed in relief.

"Just try not to act nervous and try act as much like me as you can. That shouldn't be too much of a problem should it?" He asked. I nodded and brought him into a quick hug.

"DAN! COME OOOOOON!" Phil whined from the hallway making us both chuckle. Dan was coming with us to the BBC to watch, and he was obviously going to talk me through it.

"Right let's go." I said as we went met with Phil and left the flat.

. . .

"That's all from Dan and Phil on BBC one today people." I grinned into the camera and Phil smiled along with me.

"And to play us out it's Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons, Goodbyeeeee!" Phil waved at the camera and I pressed the button for the song to play. I have to admit I had gotten used to it and I was having a lot of fun with Dan talking me through it at the side.

I waved and when we got the signal for when the camera's were shut off we took our headphones off and packed up.

"You did it!" Dan exclaimed, when Phil was out of ear shot.

"I know and I feel fucking amazing!" I chuckled and brought her into a hug. 

"You ready to go?" Phil asked. We both nodded and left the building, signing a few things for the fans then getting a taxi home. Dan's signature wasn't too hard, luckily no one noticed I was using my right hand instead of my left.

. . . 

"Finally the last day of being stuck i each other's bodies!" Dan sighed. "Seriously getting dressed and showered has never been more uncomfortable and I can't wait to be in my own body again." He cringed. I laughed. 

Phil was still asleep, he had stayed up late editing a video last night that we had filmed before. It was a Q and A like we'd promised, we agreed to put it up on Phil's channel. We named it "Amazing Alice is not on fire" original right?

Dan and I were currently chilling in the lounge, re-watching episodes of The Big Bang Theory and chatting. "Yeah, I mean it's been nice seeing what it was like to be taller than everyone else rather than under them." I giggled. Dan laughed at my comment and nodded.

"It's been interesting to actually look UP at people." He said, making us both laugh again.

"So how do you think it works? Do you think we'll wake up normal tomorrow?" I asked.

"We can only hope I guess." Dan sighed.

"We should do something that will benefit us from being in each other's bodies." I said, thinking about it.

"Like what? I don't think there is anything!" He retorted.

"Oh well, why don't we just go to a club? Get PJ and Chris over? Something like that?" I suggested.

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Dan agreed. "Just don't say anything stupid whilst you're in my body!" He warned and I chuckled and nodded.

 

Dan's POV

 

"So Alice, truth or dare?" PJ asked. I nearly forgot he was asking me but I as quick to answer.

"Um, truth?" I asked.

"Oh okay .... is there anyone you fancy?" He asked ... oh shit. I should just lie.

"Nope." I replied, glancing at Alice who looked happy with my answer.

"Really? No one?" PJ asked, disappointed by my answer. 

"Nah, I'm flying solo for a while." I said, checking to see if Alice was okay with that and she smiled. Phew!

"Okay, Phil Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Hm ... truth." 

"Do YOU fancy anyone?" I asked, feeling my heart sink a little. I might as well get this over with. I saw his eyes flicker in my direction ... only it wasn't me ... it was Alice in my body. Did he seriously look at my body!?

"Yes." He stated simply.

"OOOOH who's little Phil's crush?" Chris asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I held my breath, what was he going to say?

"I'm not telling you, you're only aloud one question." Phil smirked. I let out the breath I was holding ... damn.

The night carried on like this until PJ and Chris had to go. I must admit, for being in a woman's body it wasn't a bad day. It was funny seeing PJ and Chris flirt with me a little. It was fairly amusing. I embraced it though, earning me a few pissed looks from Alice. 

Oh well ....

Once PJ and Chris left we all agreed to watch a movie before going to bed. Phil picked out The Cat Returns. I nearly sat next to him on habit but decided against it, since I was still in Alice's body. I gave Alice a look. 

She understood and sat next to Phil, she didn't want me near him either because there's still a chance that he still has feelings for Alice even though she told me he was getting over it. I watched them out of the corner of my eye, hardly paying attention to the movie.

I felt my heart speed up when I saw Phil's hand intertwine with Alice's. My eyes widened and I looked at Alice's face. She winked at me, making me blush. My hand was intertwined with Phil's and he was smiling ... 

Could he like me?

I wanted to so badly be in that position ... only one more night and maybe I could ... maybe. I'll just have to hope!

. . . 

I groaned and rubbed my eyes groggily. I yawned and stretched, getting comfy under the warm covers. Then everything came crashing down on me ... am I back? I stopped myself opening my eyes straight away. What if I haven't changed? What if I'm still in Alice's body? I gulped, my eyes still glued tightly shut. I didn't dare move in case I do something wrong.

I breath in, Come on, it's now or never! I thought and slowly but surely let my eyes open up. I was blinded by the light from the bedroom window and waited for my eyesight to adjust. Once I could see again, my chest leaped. I was in my room ....

Was I back? 

I couldn't wait any longer, I dragged the covers from off my body and looked down at my bare chest and pyjama bottoms. 

I WAS BACK! I was usually not a morning person but I was so happy that I jumped out of bed and did a little dance. I then realised that Alice would be getting up soon and ran up the stairs to the nerd room. I saw she was still fast asleep and I frowned, feeling weird seeing her in her own body.

I shook her awake and she groaned before looking up at me. "Dan, what do you want?" She moaned and stared at me blankly. I just grinned, waiting for her brain to catch up with events. Once she took in my face, her eyed widened and she jumped out of bed, staring at herself in the mirror.

"I'M BACK!" She shouted and grinned.

"Shhh, Phil's still sleeping!" I whispered. 

"Oh god, It's great to be back!" She sighed and ran over to me, wrapping me in a tight hug. I hugged her back equally as tight.

"Yeah." I breathed. We pulled away and grinned at each other. 

"Want to surprise Phil with pancakes?" She suggested.

"Sure." I smiled and went to help her make them.

. . . 

"Are you sure you're leaving today?" Phil asked, as he shovelled the last of his pancake in his mouth.

"Yeah, I have to get back and see my babies again!" She grinned, referring to her two tabby cats, Sherlock and John ... I know!

"You and those cats." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"HEY! That's my kittys your talking about. Watch your mouth!" She warned, making us all chuckle.

"Well I'll help you get stuff ready." I offered and she nodded.

We spent the rest of the morning helping Alice pack and joking around, watching a few Sherlock episodes before Alice decided she needed to leave for real. Phil and I hugged her goodbye, mine and her's being slightly longer.

"Take care." I whispered and she nodded, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Don't let him slip through your fingers. I think you have a chance Dan." Alice whispered, gesturing towards Phil who luckily wasn't looking in our direction. I smiled and nodded.

"We'll see." I grinned.

"I expect Phan gifs on my tumblr in then month! Don't keep me waiting!" Alice warned making me laugh and cuddle her once again.

"See ya guys, keep in touch yeah?" Alice smiled.

"Of course." Phil smiled.

"Gooodbyyyyyeeee!" She yelled dramatically and dragged her suitcase down the corridor. Phil and I chuckled and went back inside.

"Hey, you want to go out for coffee?" Phil asked.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled and nodded, getting my jacket and shoes on.

. . .

Phil and I walked around London for a bit talking about random stuff. I had the urge to hold his hand but didn't have to courage to just yet. I had finished my coffee and our hands were only inches apart. I was about to reach out and take his hand but I felt his own fingers snake into my own.

I smiled and intertwined our fingers together. A small blush crossed my cheeks but I fought hard to hide it. We continued to walk and talk, like we used to, only our hands we clasped together. I didn't care if we got weird looks it felt like heaven to me.

"Hey Dan, can we go on the London eye today? Pleeeeease." Phil begged, giving me his best puppy dog eyes which made me melt under his gaze.

"Ugh fine." I grinned and felt happy when he cheered and dragged me along, hands still clasped as we headed in the direction of the the Ferris wheel. We bought two tickets and waited in the line, luckily it wasn't too long. 

We were stopped as the people in front of us were put into a carriage. "Sorry this one's full, would you mind taking one by yourselves?" The ticket man asked.

"That's fine." Phil smiled and the carriage passed by, revealing an empty one for just Phil and I ... oh gosh. It's going to be hard not to kiss him when we have a perfect and romantic view of London in midday.

Phil and I clambered on board and watched as the man shut the door. We felt the wheel jolt to a start and Phil let out his signature yelp, making me laugh. "Shut up!" He huffed, making me chuckle again. We fell into comfortable silence as we creeped higher up, watching London getting smaller the higher we went. It was truly beautiful. 

Phil pulled his iPhone out and turned it onto the selfie camera. I chuckled as he positioned himself next to me and made sure he got the view behind us. We both pulled a funny face and he took the picture. He grinned and immediately uploaded it to twitter with the caption, "Dan and I on the London Eye, just felt like one those days! :P"

I chuckled at his message and continued to stare out at the city as we got lower and got to the bottom, ready to start out second loop. A thought suddenly passed my mind, who did Phil have a crush on? I was curious last night but I'd like to know in case I'm getting my hopes up.

"Um Phil?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"So ... who do you fancy? Why were you so secretive last night?" I grinned, trying not to look like it affected me. "I mean ... do you still like Alice?" I asked, biting my lip.

 

Phil's POV

 

Dan and I were on the London Eye, it felt perfect. Should I tell him? Would it ruin our friendship? Alice spoke to me secretly before she left. She got it out of me ... she knew I liked Dan. She told me to go for it. She said I might be surprised ...

Dan is just so perfect, why would he ever go for someone like me? I mean I'm nothing special, and he's gorgeous and funny and smart and kind. I swallowed hard and studied him when he wasn't looking. He had the excited child look across his face as he gazed out at the city.

Even though the beautiful city was on view for me, the only beautiful thing I could focus on was Dan and the way the rarely seen sun made him look even more radiant. His chocolate and cinnamon eyes scanned the area excitedly and a grin stayed permanently on his face until he frowned a bit and turned to me. 

I looked away just in time, so it didn't look like I'd been drooling over him the past few minutes. "Um Phil?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I smiled, turning to face him.

"So ... who do you fancy? Why were you so secretive last night?" He grinned, acting like a teenage girl. I sighed ... it's now or never!

"Well ... um ... How about I just show you?" I asked. He frowned in confusion.

"Um, okay then." He replied. We were nearing the top now and I took a deep breath.

 

Dan's POV

 

Was he going to show me a picture or something? I was really confused. I saw him take a deep breath nervously, making me even more confused. What could make him this way?

Just as we reached the top of the Ferris wheel he leaned forward and latched his lips onto mine. I froze to the spot but reacted quickly and kissed him back, letting my arms slide around his neck so he couldn't pull away. 

Our lips moved in sync and I was in heaven. His lips felt warm and soft on mine, just perfect. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip and I opened up eagerly, whimpering slightly when his tongue met mine.

Soon I ran out of air and was forced to break away from the amazing kiss, both of us breathing heavily.

"Wow ..." I breathed.

"Yeah ..." He smiled sheepishly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
